London Bridge is Falling Down
by Spiritkit
Summary: Dean and Sam head to the London Bridge to take down Jack the Ripper and find someone new they weren't expecting.
1. Chapter 1 Now

Disclaimer. I don't own Supernatural. I just play with the boys!!!

This is my first attempt at fan-fiction I hope you like please any feedback is appreciated!

~Kit

**Now**

The girl stumbled out onto the sidewalk. The sheer quantity of alcohol she had while dancing in the club would have put any frat boy to shame. In fact, she was pretty sure a couple frat boys had bought a couple of those huge drinks for her. She leaned against the wall a giggle rising out of her. Disoriented, she looked around. People were everywhere, heading to their cars. As the club was closing, security guards were shuffling people out the many exits. She had lost track of her friends. She flipped her long blonde hair out of her eyes and scanned the groups walking past but she didn't see anyone she knew. Dazed, she started out walking, not really sure where she was going. She came across the big bridge after a while. The London Bridge, Lake Havasu, Spring Break. Yep, she was partied out. If she could just rest a bit she would be okay. She lay down on the ground where she was, next to a tree, well out of sight of anyone who might be passing by.

She woke up a while later, still unsure of how she got there. It was still dark and quiet. Too quiet. She got up and reached for her cell phone but it the battery had died at some point during the night. She had to find her friends. They had to be back at the club. She had no idea where her hotel was or what it was called. Footsteps sounded from around the corner. Startled she looked around.

"Gina!" she called out hoping her friends had come looking for her. "Sarah! Gina! I'm over here." There was response but the sound of heavy boots walking on the cobblestones. Cobblestones? She wandered out from her hiding place. Her heart was racing. "Gina! Please!"

It was then she saw him. The dark man with a hooded cape and a top hat. She reacted on instinct and started to run. But her high heels, which she thought were so cute last night, were stumbling on the uneven ground. She fell and scrambled back to her feet. The Man wasn't running just walking determinedly towards her. She made it to the other side of the bridge calling out for help as her voice echoed back to her. Still the man pursued. She ran up a small hill again she stumbled. She came to a broken down fountain. But fell over as her shoes tripped her up again. She turned and there he was. She saw the long knife in his hand and screamed….

Dean groaned as he rolled over in the bed to answer the cell phone ringing insistently beside the bed. He knew that ring tone. And it meant trouble. It meant something else was up. Some new place for him and Sammy to go. Damnit! They had just taken down another, demon infestation in small town hickville. He didn't relish going to another place. But he knew it was what they had to do. It was what they were born to do.

Dean grimaced as he looked down at the readout on the LCD screen. "Bobby, do you have any idea what time it is? "

"Four o'clock in the afternoon." Bobby said with a sigh of acceptance. "Dean, I-"

"-Have a job for us. Yeah, I figured." Let me wake up Sam-" Dean looked over at the other queen sized bed and realized that it was empty. Now where the hell… " Um Okay what's up Bobby?"

"Well okay, I got a call from a friend of mine out west, place called Lake Havasu City. It's where a lot of kids go for Spring break, on account of the weather there. Apparently something is killing girls there by slitting their throats and well generally doin' terrible things to em."

"Well that sounds terrible and all that Bobby but what has it got to do with us?"

"Seems that people are getting the idea that this killer is a little to reminiscent of a killer from the past and bein' that it's the London Bridge and all…."

"What Bobby?" Dean said, agitated that it was taking this long for Bobby to get it out.

"It's looking like Jack the Ripper." Dean let the shock wash over him feeling the familiar sensations of a new hunt wash over him.

"THE Jack the ripper? The one they never caught. That Jack the ripper? Okay give me the details." Dean began writing the information Bobby related to him down on the nearest piece of paper while Sam walked in and the smell of bacon hit him. He finally hung up with Bobby and reached for the bag salivating.

"What's up?" Asked Sam. " Was that Bobby?"

" So, Sammy" Dean said around a mouthful of Bacon cheeseburger. " Are you ready for Spring Break?"


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

**Disclaimer: While Lake Havasu is a real place. I am taking liberties with the shape of things and intentions of its founders. They were by no means pagans as far as I know. So I hope you are enjoying the story so far. **

**Again the boys aren't mine. **

**Chapter 2**

Dean and Sam entered the restaurant immediately looking for a place to sit with a view of the door. Opting for one of the higher tables to the side they slid onto the chairs. " So who is this contact we're supposed to meet?" Sam asked looking around.

"I don't know. Bobby said she'd find us and just to be here at 9:30." Dean replied scanning the restaurant and catching the eye of the bartender. She was pretty, her blue eyes flashing a smile over at them. She walked over. Resting lightly against the table her waist length ponytail swinging behind her.

"Can I get you boys something?" She asked with a quick smile dropping the menus on the table in front of them

"I'll have a whiskey and a beer. He'll have an ice tea." Dean replied readily with a smile of his own as he picked up the menu and immediately looked for the burgers

"I'll be right back!" As the bartender turned, around a flash of movement from behind the bar caught Dean's attention. He put the menu down. The waitress moved with purpose. A bell rang and she picked up the order from the window and carried it over to the only table other than theirs with a smile and a flick of her hair she laughed at something the older couple said. She dropped the plates at the table and swung over to pick up their drinks at the bar. She sauntered over to them with a practiced swagger Dean couldn't help but appreciate. She set their drinks down with a smile.

"You're early" She said the smile never leaving her face but the tone of her voice echoed it's urgency. "I said 9:30. Give me a half an hour and I will meet you outside on the patio. Now, What would you boys like? A bacon cheeseburger and fries for you and a salad for the health nut?" They nodded their assent and with a flick of her braids she returned to the little room off the bar.

"Sammy. I think I found the girl I am going to marry." Dean said not taking his eyes off the waitress.

"Uh, Dean. Dean. DEAN!" Sammy finally got his older brother's attention. "If you can tear yourself away."

"What? C'mon Sammy it's Spring Break! Isn't this the time for fun sun and Romance?"

"Dean. One, we work at night and rarely see the sun. Two, there is someone or thing killing the girls here on spring break and three, please do not hit on our contact."

"Alright, Sammy, what did you find out?" Dean said resting on his elbows and tossing back the whiskey. The cute little waitress had brought over to him.

Sam turned back to the laptop bringing up the articles he could find on Lake Havasu, Spring Break and Jack the Ripper. "From what I can tell spring break is huge here but has gotten smaller due to places like Cancun. Mostly having to do with the drinking age.

As far as I can tell the London Bridge is the bigger problem. I couldn't find a whole lot at first but when I started looking into other outlets. Man, there is a whole lot of energy going on there." Sam stopped abruptly as the waitress returned with their food. His salad was huge and Dean's mouth was watering. Sam couldn't tell if it was the girl or the food."

"Okay, Boys." She said with a bright smile her green eyes flashing, stopping Dean midbite. "I'm done. I'm gonna change meet me out on the patio in twenty minutes. I hope you can eat fast." She flipped her braids at them again and booked it to the back.

"She is seriously cute," Dean said again with the grin on his face.

"Dean, We're here to work remember?" Sam said.

They ate quickly enjoying their food and ordered another round of drinks and headed to the patio. Settling back into the comfy chairs. It wasn't long before the waitress showed up. She had changed from her work uniform to black pants, boots, and a black tank top. Her pigtails were gone, her brown hair curling past her shoulders. She carried a beer and quickly grabbed Dean's shot tossing it back quickly. Dean smiled, impressed despite losing his shot.

"Thanks," she said settling into the chair across the brothers. "When Bobby called me back to tell me you were coming I was beyond relieved."

"So what are we dealing with?' Dean asked settling back into hunter mode.

"Way more than your average haunting or ghost. Believe me. Let's get out of here you two can crash at my place. I don't want to get into this here. The walls have ears." With that she stood up tossed back her beer and grabbed her keys.

"Wait! What about or tab?" Sam asked following her.

"Already taken care of." She called back. "Try to keep up."

Dean let out a slow whistle as she climbed into her car, A 1970 Trams Am Challenger in Flat-take-me-on-the-hood-Black. As she gunned the engine he knew this was the perfect woman.

They pulled in behind her at what looked like a small house off the main road. Following her in, Dean decided she was awesome. The house was lightly furnished, books on the occult piled everywhere. She threw her bag on the couch and went to the kitchen grabbing beers for both herself and them as well.

"So uh.." Sam started out, as it appeared Dean lost all ability to speak. "What's your name or should we just call you 'the waitress' all night?"

She smiled at that her grin sincere. "My name is Jude. And you didn't come here for small talk so let's get to it okay?" She led the to the living room and the stack of papers littering the table. She pulled her laptop up off the couch and gestured for the two to sit on either side of her.

She brought up a comparison chart. "These disappearances have been going on a lot longer than this year. Going back twelve years I have found that there have been at least seven girls gone missing during spring break every year. That is not a coincidence. This is no spirit. What we have here is a witch"

"A witch?" Sam said Shuddering remembering his and Dean's last encounter with witches.

"Yes, because of the vortex of power created by having the bridge here many people of the occult try to tap into it. Mostly they don't know what they are doing but there are a few who do.

"You see," She started pulling a map out from under another pile of books her arm brushing Dean's as she did so. Startled she smiled at him. "The uh... Hmm yes. Here it is. She had a Map of the city in front of them. She grabbed a marker following her words as she demonstrated. "Starting here at the far side of the bridge. The shape of the bridge and the main street is no coincidence. The founders of this town knew what they were doing. Creating this shape with the London Bridge as its foundation… You see?" She finished following the trail. "This is a pagan symbol."

"Years ago a vortex was opened here. And while the kids who opened it thought they had shut it one of them knew it hadn't shut and is using it to tap into abilities he should have."

"How do you know all of this?" Dean asked. "And what do you want from us?"

"Because I was there when it was opened."


	3. Chapter 3 The Past

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Chapter 3**

Jude took a deep breath and walked across the room. She could feel the stares of Dean and Sam. She gazed out the window. Not really seeing what was there. Lost in the past. The vibrant, terrifying memory flashed back to her as if it were yesterday. A chill rushed over her spine and she clutched her arms tighter around herself.

Dean and Sam waited patiently for her to speak. Sam leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees his green eyes staring intently at her back. Dean appeared to be relaxed but was far from it. Just the mention of witches had his back up.

"It was fourteen years ago. My sister and some friends of hers decided to have a little fun. They were bored. This is a small town and there isn't much to do when you are teenagers. I was fifteen. She didn't want me tagging along but my parents insisted. She was to watch out for me." Jude took a deep breath. " It was a clear night the stars were shining. We went to the far side of the bridge where they knew the energy was strongest. I was the youngest. My sister put me under the street lamp and told me to stay there, that I would be safe. She was wrong.

"I watched them as they cast the circle. I was bored. So my mind started to wander." Jude shivered as a cold chill took over her body. " The vision came at me fast. I saw a woman run across the bridge screaming in terror. It was raining. Pouring great sheets of rain. I could feel it on my skin, see it on the water. It was as if I was there. Terrifying images flashed so quickly. Violent, brutal images. There was so much blood. Then I saw him standing in front of me. A long wicked looking knife in his hand. He wasn't ugly, just twisted. He smiled at me, enjoying the fear he saw in my eyes. He raised the knife over me." A tear ran unchecked down her cheek. She stopped to catch her breath and turned to face the brothers. "The next thing I knew my sister was kneeling beside me. I was soaked to the skin and shivering. Someone carried me up to the car. I was sick for two weeks. They thought it was pneumonia, but I knew. I knew it was far worse. My sister told me they closed the circle.

"I still have the nightmares. I started to learn everything I could about the occult to find out what it was. What evil chased me down in my own mind? I studied the Wicca arts with my sister. 'Harm none' that is their decree. Not all witches are bad. But there was one person with us that night. One who brought that evil out. I don't know who it was." Jude walked back over to the table, determination in her eyes. "I am going to stop him. But I need your help."

Dean took in her trembling form, the tears that ran down her face. He knew she was deadly serious. They were going to help her. He just didn't know how.

"So what can we do to help you?" Sam wanted to know.

"I have to find out which one is doing this. Who is summoning this dark spirit? But I can't go back to the circle. I have tried. Every time I get close to that spot I pass out. And wake up shivering and sick for days. What ever this is, I am connected to it. I can feel it when it comes out. Feel it hunting. No matter how much protection my sister heaps on me I can't stop it." She turned to go down the hallway. She sighed. "I am going to clean up. The guest room is to the left you guys can get settled in. I'll take you to my sister tomorrow and she can tell you what I can't. He won't strike again until this weekend. I know that. So we have a couple days." With that Jude turned and went to her room closing the door behind her.

Dean turned to Sam "So what do you think?"

"I think this is bigger than we thought. Sounds like a demon. I am interested to see her sister's take on this." Sam put the bottle back down on the table. " It seems to me that there is more to Jude than she's letting on."

"Yeah. She's definitely terrified. Did you see her shaking?"

"I'm gonna call Bobby and see what he knows about her." Sam said getting up.

"I'll get our stuff from the car." Dean head for the door.

Jude let the steam from the shower surround her as she crouched on the floor of the tub tears from the past pouring from her eyes. She didn't know why this was happening but she would get to the bottom of it. She was sure that with the help of Sam and Dean She could stop this torment once and for all.

She dressed quickly in her typical nightwear and headed to the kitchen for a drink, knowing the whiskey would burn away the memories of that night. Quietly, she opened the door and bumped into Dean coming out of the guest room, his hands coming up to her elbows to steady her.

Dean felt the shock go through her system at the close contact. "Are you okay?" He grinned that lopsided smile she knew had to work on girls all over the world.

She smiled back, feeling a little more like herself. "I feel fine." She smirked, settling herself against him. "And so do you. I'm getting a drink you want one?" Dean smiled. He liked this girl more and more. He glanced behind him at Sam sleeping away. _How did he do that? _

"I'd love one. Nice shirt by the way." He said letting her go and following her down the hallway taking in the Led Zeppelin T-shirt and boxer shorts she wore. She looked younger and more fragile with her hair wet and face clean of make-up, but no less sexy, more so actually.

"'Immigrant Song' is my favorite," She said pulling down a bottle of Irish and pouring two glasses. "Let's go out to the porch" She opened the back door and settled into on of the two chaise lounges she had out there and looked up to the stars. Dean followed her lead and took the other one accepting the glass as her sat facing her.

"So," He began looking directly at her. "What aren't you telling us?"


End file.
